The Reluctant Date
by Beauty Mouse
Summary: There was absolutely, positively, no way this was a "date". Douwata. Narnialover's Request fic!


AN: This is Narnialover's request fic that was won for guessing my age correctly~ I hope it's what you wanted. If not, I will take measures to correct it! This takes place before Yuuko's dissapearance, and may be sorta AU, since Watanuki has his glasses. Whatever. They're there because I like them!

Warning: Swearing, boyxboy, ooc-ness, etc etc.

One-shot

* * *

Yuuko-san had called Doumeki and asked him to wait for Watanuki outside the shop, which is why he was currently standing beside the fence post on this almost unbearably hot summer day. He studied the shop duly noting how hazy it appeared in the afternoon heat. It was a strange building that seemed horribly out of place amongst the modern edifices of the area. Doumeki wondered why the witch didn't ask him inside but remained in place.

He heard a raised voice, Watanuki he assumed, but could not make out what was being said. A loud crash carried to Doumeki's ears and he noted it too, duly of course. The yelling stopped abruptly, causing the temple boy to become rigid and anxious. Then he saw the two girls, Maru and Moro, skip towards him.

"Wata-chan will be out soon!" They said in unison, fleshing out their newest nickname for Yuuko's employee. Doumeki nodded alerting the two that he understood and the duo skipped about in anticipation.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Doumeki-kun," Yuuko drawled. She was dressed extravagantly as ever in an outfit reminiscent of a sundress. "Watanuki didn't want to cooperate, extreme measures had to be taken." She continued. Yuuko glided more than walked to Doumeki.

"Here, this is Watanuki's uniform." She said and handed him the folded articles of clothing. Doumeki looked at her questioningly, or as questioningly as he could manage.

"This is payment for all the help you've been."

"His uniform?" Doumeki asked in the monotone that irked Watanuki to spastic tantrums and unsafe decibel levels. Yuuko let out a chastising laugh.

"No, no." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Then she left the fence to return to the inside of her shop. Yuuko-san came out a few minutes later with Watanuki in tow. The teen was dress in a maid's outfit.

The dress was of a French design and though it was very frilly it was also very revealing. White stockings reached to his knees showing a pale thigh until interrupted with a black garter there for decoration only. Doumeki's eyes rested there before resuming their venture upwards to the off-white layered lace covered by a black dress. Tied around Watanuki's waist was a white apron and the sleeves of the black dress were furnished with even more white ruffles. Doumeki's gaze had become slightly predatory, but once he caught sight of Watanuki's vacant expression he grew worried. Watanuki's normally animated features were still and his deep blue and amber irises were barely discernable from his dilated pupils.

"Is he alright?" Was the first question Doumeki could manage.

"Watanuki is fine, he'll return to normal once he leaves the shop. I told you drastic measures."

Doumeki walked up to his friend and leaned down to study Watanuki's countenance carefully. The blank stare and absolute silence was a bit unnerving, even to Doumeki.

"You hypnotized him?" It was almost a question; it was almost a statement of deduction. The trans-dimensional witch nodded in confirmation.

"And he'll be normal once he leaves?" Doumeki checked for correctness. Once again Yuuko-san nodded in confirmation. Doumeki straightened and led the eerily quiet Watanuki passed the two fence posts.

"Have fun! You have a reservation at Tres Bien! " Yuuko-san called out before returning to her enchanted shop. As she had stated, once outside Watanuki returned to normalcy. He blinked a few times to clear his eyesight and encourage his pupils to contract.

"Wha…Doumeki! What are you doing here?! And…and why the hell am I in a dress!? And panties!!" He screamed as he looked at the aforementioned garb. Watanuki's cheeks were aglow as he realized _all_ of that had been out loud. Doumeki's eyes widened a fraction; Watanuki was wearing panties underneath all that ruffled fabric? Watanuki spotted his uniform hanging across Doumeki's arm and snatched it angrily.

"YOU! This is your fault!" Watanuki flailed about as he tried to balance himself in the platforms he was currently wearing, which still didn't make him as tall as Doumeki. The archer followed with his ears plugged, watching Watanuki stagger awkwardly. Though he appeared aloof, Doumeki's muscles were tensed in anticipation of Watanuki's inevitable fall.

"Don't follow me!" Watanuki whipped around and stumbled. Doumeki steadied him. The loud teen shook with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. He glared and warily stomped away. Watanuki had an internal battle and he realized he wouldn't be able to run from any hungry spirits so he probably needed to be escorted, but that certainly didn't mean he needed to like it or make it more pleasant for Doumeki.

"Interesting series of expressions, idiot." The other said, easily walking along side his rambunctious companion.

"Who are you calling an idiot?! Fool!" Watanuki yelled while waving his uniform in the air. A few people turned to stare at Watanuki, however a possessive glare from Doumeki had their eyes averted and their strides long and quick.

"We have to go to Tres Bien." Doumeki announced.

"I know, I know! Yuuko-san told me!" Watanuki shouted back and stumbled again; as much as he hated the stupid archer he had to admit his reflexes were impressive. He jerked away and straightened himself.

"What are we doing there?" Doumeki asked and resumed their trek.

"She said we should act natural and we'd figure it out." Watanuki grumbled.

"Should I call a cab?" The taller asked.

"No!" Watanuki hissed and tromped along cutely.

"I could carry you." Doumeki offered. His "friend" went scarlet before shouting at him about what a stupid idea that was and how did he even have the gall to ask such a thing, or something along those lines. Doumeki had plugged his ears after all. Watanuki flailed irately.

"Oi," Doumeki said and stopped walking.

"My name is not 'oi' you asshole!" Watanuki shouted and kept walking.

"Oi," Doumeki said a little louder.

"What?! What is it you big oaf?!" Watanuki railed and whipped around. His hand automatically went to his hip, which was jutted much like a girl's would be.

"We're here." Doumeki intoned and gestured to the building. Watanuki wondered how he had missed it all these years.

"I don't remember this place being here…" He said in a half-whisper.

Doumeki nodded, he didn't remember it either. He just assumed it was another magical building like Yuuko's.

"C'mon." He stated and led Watanuki inside. The interior of the restaurant was even more extravagant, and the smaller of the two couldn't help but stare in awe at the giant glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome, welcome," A rabbit spirit greeted them. Its nose twitched excitedly as he spoke again, "You are Doumeki and Watanuki, correct? Your reservation is upstairs, this way please."

Doumeki gestured for Watanuki to go first so that he could prevent him from falling down the stairs… and to catch a glimpse of the aforementioned panties. He was somewhat impressed at how quickly Watanuki was adjusting to the shoes, but his steps were still somewhat awkward. Climbing the oak staircase only emphasized it.

The archer smirked, bingo. If he stayed three steps behind his "date" he had a sensational view of the lacy black undergarments. A view he was very appreciative of, clearly Watanuki had little experience with skirts. It was a shame, really, the boy looked good in them. The flight of stairs ended much too soon for the spirit-repellant.

"What are you staring at!?" Watanuki huffed and stamped his foot on the linoleum floor. Doumeki plugged his ear and said nothing.

"This way sirs, we have a very special table for you both!" The rabbit dressed as a maître d' said and hopped ahead of them.

Watanuki limited himself to a seething glower and followed their guide to the table. When it came into view he bristled.

"What the hell is this?! This is something that you expect for a couple! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

The maître d' wilted a tad, and in an apologetic and dejected tone asked, "Is this not right? I thought…perhaps I shall find you another table…"

Instantly Watanuki back-pedaled, "No no no no! It isn't your fault at all! Please don't feel bad, this table is fine!"

"Oh thank goodness!" The rabbit said with relief, "Oh! Dear me! I forgot the menus! Forgive me, with such prestigious guests I lost my head, I will return momentarily." He exclaimed and hopped away.

"Here," Doumeki said as he pulled out a seat for Watanuki.

"We are not on a date! I can pull out my own chair you imbecile!" The bespectacled teen groused. Doumeki shrugged, but waited for Watanuki to sit in the chair, and he did, though it was reluctantly. Then Doumeki thoughtfully pushed the chair in for him, and ignored the ensuing protests.

The table was nice. The tablecloth was a rich crimson and there was a rose in tiny vase in the middle. There was even a small chandelier above them casting a soft light.

"A red and white rose symbolizes unity." Doumeki stated and gestured to the flower. He recognized the significance immediately, but he doubted if Watanuki saw it at all.

"Wonderful," He grumbled.

The maître d' returned and placed the menus in front of them. It was the thickest menu Watanuki had ever seen, but perhaps that was because it was leather bound.

"A waiter will be along shortly, please, enjoy your evening!" The rabbit said in farewell.

Watanuki smiled politely and then began tugging on the hem of his skirt in an effort to cover more of his legs.

"It's like it shrank!" He complained in a loud whisper. Doumeki lifted the tablecloth looked down out of curiosity and Watanuki hit him upside the head in indignation.

"Don't look you pervert!" He squawked.

"It didn't shrink," Doumeki replied with a note of disappointment. A normal looking woman approached them with a note pad.

"Can I bring you a beverage?" She inquired.

"Water," Doumeki responded automatically. The waitress turned to Watanuki, and tried to hold back a smile at his apparel and current discomfort.

"I'll have a water as well," He answered.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide your order," She told them and left.

"Any idea what we're supposed to do?" Watanuki asked as he began flipping through the menu.

"No. You?" Doumeki asked as he did the same.

"If I knew why would I ask you?!" Watanuki demanded. The waitress set a wineglass filled with water and ice down in front of him, and another in front of Doumeki.

"Thank you," Said Watanuki.

"Are you ready to order, gentlemen?" She asked and readied her notepad. Doumeki ordered something, Watanuki was too busy scrambling to figure out what he wanted to make note of it.

"He'll have the same," Doumeki added as he watched the smaller boy struggle. The waitress smiled and took the menus.

"Great, now we look even more like a couple! Don't just order for me like that!" Watanuki ordered in a harsh whisper. The temple boy gave a slight shrug.

"You looked like you needed help," he replied. Watanuki sighed and leaned back in his seat, he couldn't really argue with that.

"Why?" The bespectacled teenager asked after a long pause.

"Why what?" Doumeki shot back and studied his companion warily. Usually the boy was never this vague, that was his job.

"Why do you help me?" Watanuki elaborated, but was no longer looking at the tanned youth across from him.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Please," and there was such desperation and melancholy in Watanuki's tone it almost hurt Doumeki to hear it, "don't just write this off."

Doumeki now looked away, "You're dense."

"I am not!" Watanuki immediately protested and turned to glare at the archer, but before it could escalate the food was place in front of them.

"That was fast," The smaller exclaimed. The waitress smiled at him.

"You've never been in this type of restaurant have you?" She asked, even though she was confident she knew the answer. Watanuki blushed.

"No, I haven't," He admitted.

"Please, enjoy your meal." And with that she left them to dine in peace.

"Looks good," Watanuki said, an obvious attempt to ease the tension he'd created. Doumeki nodded in agreement and started eating. The only sounds heard between the two were utensils scraping and soft chewing.

"How is yours?" Doumeki asked politely.

"Good and yours?"

"Fine," and then they lapsed into silence again. Doumeki hated that Watanuki looked so hurt, so vulnerable.

"Can I interest either of you in a dessert?" Their waitress returned and hand them a new menu. Naturally this one listed the desserts.

"This," Doumeki said and pointed to a decadent chocolate cake. The spirit looked to Watanuki who hadn't been paying attention.

"The same," He said. Doumeki had pretty good taste in food. She flashed them a pretty smile, retrieved their menu, and left only to return a moment later with one large slice of it instead of two.

"Here you go," She said and set it in the middle.

The chandelier became brighter and dimmer simultaneously. Doumeki felt it complimented Watanuki perfectly.

"There's only one fork," Watanuki pointed out.

"We can share it," Doumeki suggested, it wasn't like they weren't sharing everything else. His eyes. His blood. He took the fork and cut off a small piece of the cake, he offered it to Watanuki who turned a rather fetching shade of vermillion. The louder of the two snatched the utensil and berated Doumeki for offering it to him like he was a girl.

"You're dressed like one," He casually observed.

"Shut up!"

Doumeki only took bite of cake.

It took them a long time to eat it, one because it was a large slice, two because they had to pass the fork and eat it one bite at a time. They had been finished for some time, however, before their waitress returned.

"I forgot to mention! You don't pay here, you only pay for the reservation." She said and darted off to another table somewhere in the distance.

"Ready?" Doumeki asked his date as he stood up.

"We still haven't figured out what Yuuko-san wanted!" Watanuki argued.

"We acted natural." The stoic responded and moved to help Watanuki out of his seat. The boy grudgingly took the proffered hand, and still ended up losing his balance. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Doumeki caught him by the waist. Watanuki instantly pulled away, this time remaining upright.

--

They walked back to Yuuko's shop and found it was locked up for the night. Watanuki scowled.

"Great, now I have to walk home in this!" He cursed.

"We should hurry, it's getting dark." Doumeki pointed out.

"I know that!" Watanuki snapped and began the seemingly endless walk home, "That woman is impossible! Always drinking and demanding foods and crazy errands!" He complained.

Doumeki didn't reply, and so the silence resumed.

"You never answered my question." Watanuki said as they approached his apartment complex.

"What?" Doumeki asked, he had been hoping Watanuki dropped the subject, but no such luck.

"About why you help me." There was that tone, creeping into the normally exuberant voice.

"Because," Doumeki faltered momentarily, "you cook good food."

Watanuki sighed through his nose and wouldn't look at Doumeki. He opened the door to his apartment building and neither encouraged or discouraged Doumeki from following him. Doumeki followed, of course.

Watanuki climbed the staircase feeling inexplicably tired, Doumeki could tell by the sluggish steps. The archer swallowed, and watched the boy enter into the appropriate hallway.

"You don't deserve to die alone."

Watanuki saw himself turn around. So it did work both ways. Doumeki was staring at him intently, and Watanuki found he couldn't look into those eyes. He looked small and frail, and silly in a stupid dress.

"So you pity me," Watanuki spat out bitterly.

Doumeki shook his head, which was weird to see from both his and Doumeki's perspective. He stood calmly as he could while his "protector" came closer.

"You are beautiful," He whispered in Watanuki's ear, and guided the smaller teen to a wall.

"Beautiful?" Watanuki asked with a note of skepticism, but it came out slightly breathy and confused. He was now pressed up against a wall and looking at himself and Doumeki. He wondered if the archer was experiencing the same thing.

"And kind," Doumeki added as he loomed over the now-trembling teenager. Watanuki mouth parted, but no words came out.

"You don't deserve to die alone," he repeated in Watanuki's ear, "you deserve to live, surrounded by those who love you."

Watanuki closed his eyes; he didn't understand why he was shaking so helplessly in front of Doumeki. He felt the other take in air, and then he felt lips touch his own. Lips that moved gently against his own. Lips he missed when they parted.

Doumeki moved away and leaned against the wall, their arms still touched. Watanuki pried himself off the wall and started to walk to his apartment again. Doumeki smirked, and thoughtfully pointed him in the right direction, since if he continued his original course he would have gone back to the stairwell.

Watanuki snapped out of it and blushed. They reached his room and Watanuki began searching for his key, fruitlessly, in his folded uniform.

"D-DOUMEKI!" he shouted as the other rooted around in the pockets of his dress. Doumeki pulled out the key in manner that had it been anyone else it would have been haughty. Watanuki let out a tiny growl of annoyance and snatched the key.

"I'll pick you up at six." Doumeki announced.

"For what?"

"Our second date." He replied.

"This was not a date!" Watanuki shouted irately.

Doumeki simply turned and left.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it! Especially you, Narnialover!


End file.
